


Something There

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Something There

A movie date was not normal for Y/N and Dean, but she was insistent on wanting to go see something, anything! How many more times could they really watch what they had in their small collection at the bunker?

Y/N had taken the initiative to purchase tickets ahead of time for the movie that caught her attention and only hoped that she could get Dean in there without a fuss.

Distracting him the snack purchases, he never questioned what they were seeing until the previews started running. Glancing around he noticed there were a large number of children and women. Brows furrowed he elbowed Y/N. “What did you say we were seeing?”

Y/N stiffened. “Uh, I didn’t say.”

“Y/N, what kind of mo-” He started to ask, but as the theater darkened further, his question was answered as the intro played.

Y/N kept track of Dean out of the corner of her eye, but was quickly being pulled to the screen, not particularly concerned if he liked it or not.

“Seriously?!” He harshly whispered into her ear. “Beauty and the friggin’ Beast?!”

“Dean please, you didn’t have anything you said you wanted to see and I’ve been dying to see this!” She whispered back and gripped his hand for emphasis. “Can you just watch this…for me? I’ll watch whatever movie you want next time without complaint!”

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in his seat. “Fine.” He grumbled, tossing popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

As they left the theater, Y/N grabbed his arm as they left. “Thanks for sitting through that for me.”

Dean pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, it was okay.”

Y/N just laughed as she moved the passenger side of the car. “It was great!”

Dean shook his head and couldn’t fight off her contagious excitement. Really, it wasn’t as awful as he feared it would be. Musicals weren’t his thing, but this one had just enough other things going on that he could say he kind of liked it. But, he wasn’t going to admit it outloud.

As they neared the bunker, Y/N was scrolling through her phone. “Yes, there it is!” She whispered triumphantly to herself.

“What are you looking for?”

“The soundtrack to the movie.” She didn’t even need to look, she could hear Dean’s eyes rolling. “You know if you keep doing that, your ocular muscles might spasm and eject your eyeballs.*”

“Very funny.”

* * *

Not wanting to torture Dean more than she already had, Y/N would listen to the soundtrack through her headphones as she researched. Occasionally without her headphones she would sing along in the shower, but only if she knew he was out of earshot.

It was funny though, one thing Y/N always did with music, was connect it to something in her own life. This soundtrack was no exception to that! One song in particular was “Something There”. As weird as it may seem to someone outside of her own mind, it really made her reflect on her relationship with Dean. They definitely were not into each other when they first met, but overtime things just…happened.

> _There’s something sweet, and almost kind_
> 
> _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_
> 
> _And now he’s dear, and so unsure_
> 
> _I wonder why I didn’t see it there before_
> 
> _New, and a bit alarming_
> 
> _Who’d have ever thought that this could be?_
> 
> _True, that he’s no Prince Charming_
> 
> _But there’s something in him that I simply didn’t see_

She had to stifle a giggle, as the coarse and unrefined unfolded before her as he shoved large bites of a burrito into his mouth.

“What?” He asked through a mouth full.

Y/N shook her head and went back to the book in front of her. He for sure was no Prince Charming, but god she loved this fool beyond comprehension.

A secret he would never in a million years let Y/N or even Sam in on, was that not only did he like Beauty and the Beast, but he also liked the soundtrack. Fortunately for him, Y/N had logged into her music account and left it up, so he could slip his headphones on and listen without anyone knowing.

He had two songs that had become favorites. The first, as it was for Y/N, was “Something There”. He felt similarly about the development of what they had now, something he never thought would ever happen for him period, but especially between them.

> _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_
> 
> _And when we touched, she didn’t shudder at my paw_
> 
> _No, it can’t be, I’ll just ignore_
> 
> _But then, she’s never looked at me that way before_

She was definitely not the type he ever expected to become involved in hunting and after a time just the way she looked at him. It was different and she was almost fearless. He kicked himself daily for it taking so long for admitting to himself that he cared for her.

* * *

After cleaning up in the library one night, Y/N wandered into the bedroom she shared with Dean. She saw him, eyes closed, with his noise cancelling headphones on. Knowing he was off in his own little world, she slipped into an old t-shirt and shorts before carefully rounding to her side of the bed.

Turning to climb onto the bed, she glanced at his laptop screen and her hand went to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Hoping that she wouldn’t startle him, she firmly pressed her palm to his shoulder.

When he felt her hand, a wave of panic rushed through him and his eyes flew open. Not at the fact that she’d silently come into the room, but for what he was listening to and that he’d misjudged how long it would be until she came to bed.

“Sorry babe, didn’t mean to startle you.” Y/N tucked her legs under the blankets. “What were you listening to?” She tried to make it sound casual.

“The usual, you know Zeppelin, Bad Company, Styx.”

“Hmm, so you weren’t just logged into my account and listening to “Evermore”?”

“Pfft, no!”

Y/N raised her eyebrow before she reached forward and pulled the headphone adapter from the laptop.

> _Now I know she’ll never leave me_
> 
> _Even as she fades from view_
> 
> _She will still inspire me_
> 
> _Be a part of everything I do_
> 
> _Wasting in my lonely tower_
> 
> _Waiting by an open door_
> 
> _I’ll fool myself, she’ll walk right in_
> 
> _And as the long, long nights begin_
> 
> _I’ll think of all that might have been_
> 
> _Waiting here for evermore_

The song faded as Dean stared at the laptop as if they had an agreement and it had completely betrayed him. “Y/N…I swear if you tell Sam”

“Awe babe, I won’t tell Sam don’t worry.” Sitting up on her knees she moved behind him and leaned against his back, draping her arms around his shoulders. “I don’t know why you couldn’t just say you liked the movie and the music though.” She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Why, why do you make me like crap like this?”

“Um I didn’t make you like anything Dean. It’s quality stuff! It’s meant to be liked by all!”

Dean briefly dropped his head and was mid eye roll when Y/N’s hands came up over his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“You were going to roll your eyes right? Just making sure I can catch your eyeballs if they spasm and eject from your head this time.”

“Oh my god.” Dean fought a chuckle as he just let his face rest in her hands. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I love you too Dean.”

_*30 Rock-Liz Lemon/Tina Fey (S5 E16)_


End file.
